


A Day in the life of a Non-Nun

by spacewritermonkey



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Avatrice, F/F, Social Media, TikTok, Warrior Nun AU, cruff and crangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewritermonkey/pseuds/spacewritermonkey
Summary: Ava wasn't really supposed to have a social media account. She wasn't even expecting any 'views' much less followers. But it seems some people may be interested in what it's like for someone like her to live with nuns. Even if she's not one.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 69
Kudos: 445





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that since the OCS is fiction (is it?), I've taken liberties with what and how nuns are supposed to really live in terms of having possessions, etc. So if you know what it's really like to be a nun--you might want to close your eyes or ignore this fic altogether.

"Be sure not to let her out of your sight. I know she can be...quick. And she may or may not remember to let you know her plans so—just keep an eye on her. Oh, and if she happens to expel a significant amount of energy, here, I've packed a few snacks for her." Beatrice takes out a cooler.

Sister Anne eyes the size of the pack with a slight frown, which deepens when she opens the cooler to sneak a peek. "This is like a full-blown meal, Sister."

Without missing a beat, Beatrice nods, "She is a powerful Warrior Nun who needs a lot of sustenance after an intense mission."

Lilith suddenly appears to wrap an arm around Beatrice’s shoulders while trying to give a small encouraging smile at the other nun, "Give them a break already, Beatrice. I think your notes were already a handful. I wonder if you'd have penned a book if you had more time."

Beatrice looks at Lilith as if sincerely considering the idea, so Lilith snaps her out of it immediately, "Don't even think about it. She's a Warrior Nun. Our Halo Bearer. Not an android that needs a manual."

"You know Ava—" Beatrice tries to interject.

Lilith waves her free hand in a dismissive manner, "Yes, yes. She's special. We know.” The taller nun disengages from Beatrice to turn her full attention onto the other team and claps her hands with false enthusiasm, “Ava can get cranky when she misses a meal, so try not to let her go too long on an empty stomach. She’ll say she wants coffee—that’s a lie and a trap unless you want to be saddled with a hyperactive halo bearer. You _don’t_ want people in the middle of traffic wondering why your vehicle is lit up. Her bedtime is at 9. No sweets at least an hour before." Lilith tosses them a smirk which is returned with light laughs from all around except Beatrice.

“You make her sound like a child,” Beatrice berates the taller woman. With a loose shrug, Lilith starts to drag her away, much to the latter's frustration. "If the kid-sized shoe fits. They know what to do, Beatrice. You’ve certainly lectured them long enough. Give them a chance—and _trust_ Ava." Lilith says the last three words in a solemn manner, trying to impress upon the other the significance of letting Ava learn to do things without them.

* * *

"I'm readyyyyy!"

The Warrior Nun's reputation holds true: _likely to be heard first before she could be seen_. A second or two after her lively voice was heard, Ava came traipsing outside with a small bag, her sword, and…

...a pillow.

Noticing the looks on the nuns’ faces, Ava defensively widens her stance, tries to cross her arms despite the pillow, and rolls her eyes. "What? If I end up lying in the back of that van on the way home, I wanna be comfy!"

The others lightly chuckle, taking her words at face value, but the implication does not escape Beatrice’s nor Lilith’s attention. The other nuns didn't know that every time Ava "ended up in the back of the van," it was because her halo had been dangerously depleted, or she was gravely injured.

It was far from a laughing matter for Beatrice who was torn between educating the other team—whom they were entrusting with the Halo bearer's safety—and turning on Ava for thinking so callously about her own well-being.

“That’s no joking matter, Ava.” Beatrice’s voice is low, and her words only audible to Ava and Lilith.

Ava sees the other woman’s grave look and tries to lighten the atmosphere with “The back of my head and my comfort is no joking matter either.”

Beatrice is about to take a step forward to try and impart some last-minute sense into her Warrior Nun when Ava continues, “You won’t be there to hold me in case anything happens.”

Ava says it so casually, in such a matter-of-fact manner that it takes a beat for her words to truly register for Beatrice to comprehend. Ava immediately shifts her attention towards Lilith, leaving Beatrice in a half-stunned state, her attention partly catching on to their conversation as something about Ava’s phone.

“I’m telling you right now, you’re an idiot.” Lilith crosses her arms while shaking her head.

“How am I exactly an idiot? We’re talking efficiency here, Lils!”

“Don’t call me Lils. And don’t even think about using your phone while on the mission.”

“I just want to go on Twitter.”

“If I see one video of you online while you’re supposed to be on the clock…”

“It’s just to pass the time!” Ava insists.

“That phone is for emergency use.”

“You seriously think me being bored is not emergency enough.”

There’s a moment of silence and Ava’s smirk is telling of her pride in bringing her point home.

“I’ll be sure to mention you two to my followers when I can.” Ava grins and is about to skip away, but nearly stumbles in the process. Quickly looking behind, she sees Lilith already walking away—leaving Beatrice who apparently has a hand wrapped around her forearm.

“Uh. Is there something else, Beatrice?” Ava asks.

“Are you taking this seriously, Ava?”

“Wha—of course, I am!” Beatrice almost believes the indignant look on the other woman’s face.

“Remember what I said about trusting your team, Ava?”

Ava sighs but nods. “Yes. Yes, I’ll trust them.”

The Warrior Nun thinks her response should suffice to placate the slightly taller woman, who steps even closer, grave look on her facial expression somehow making the lines on her face look even more drawn.

“Can I trust you?” The nun’s question causes Ava to redden quickly, her hurt and anger quickly fueling the flush spreading across her skin.

“What?” Ava angrily tries to shrug off Beatrice’s hold, but her grasp only grows tighter.

The hurt on Ava’s face is almost enough to make Beatrice pause, but she continues, wanting the other woman to understand.

“Can I trust you to come back safe?” It’s the lowest tone and the softest whisper Ava has ever heard from the nun. In her periphery, she eyes the team she’s supposed to be with, noticing their subtle glances towards them, along with Sister Anne repeatedly looking at her watch.

Ava redirects her focus on the woman in front of her, trying to calm the sudden outrageous heartbeat she’s come to associate for every time Beatrice happens to get too close. Like _this_.

The younger woman tries to steady her nerves, and her voice, “You can trust me, Bea. I’ll do everything humanly possible—and even the impossible—to come back safe.”

The unspoken _to you_ hangs in the air as Beatrice lets her go and watches Ava walk away.

Not even an hour into the trip, Lilith declares their wayward Halo Bearer had predictably posted on TikTok. Camila picks up her crossbow as Mary holsters her shotgun before making their way towards Lilith who had paused in her movements when the tone signifying an alert on her phone made itself known. Both are admittedly curious as to what Ava may be up to while in the company of others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Ava's life outside of the camera...and the beginnings of how Ava came to be online at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're establishing a few things before Ava's social presence gets to her head. And ours.

It has been a few months, but they have all largely gotten used to working together as a team. A well-oiled one wherein they anticipate each other’s moves, can even telegraph each other’s defenses, and adopted some of the others’ techniques. Ava took the brunt of it all though; training under the tutelage of all four, she slowly but surely adapted to their ways, adopted some of their moves, and had even come to have her own.

It was having witnessed the impressive growth and improvement in Ava’s skills, particularly where she learned to instinctively incorporate the halo’s powers in her hand-to-hand combat, which prompted Mother Superion to start sending Ava with other teams on certain missions to help. She had been honest and upfront in letting them know that the Halo Bearer had one team with her constantly, but it didn’t mean the Warrior Nun wouldn’t need to work with others.

A few of the OCS nuns outside their group had made their reservations about Ava known. Completely unknown to them, it was understandable that they had their doubts about someone who was _not_ a nun and a non-believer to boot. A complete stranger who suddenly appeared as their Halo Bearer. Ava’s initial training, after all, had barely taken off before she ran away. It was only after her second “return” so to speak that had allowed the others to get to know their new Warrior Nun. And though Ava was more or less a culture shock to the majority (Mary liked to equate Ava’s effect on the OCS and the majority of the nuns as a kick in the balls, much to Beatrice and Camila’s consternation), most were eventually taken in by Ava’s often cheerful disposition despite the occasional vulgarity.

Mary pointed out that Ava had begun to spend time with the other nuns when she wasn’t in their company. This observation, along with Ava’s growing skills, seemed to encourage Mother Superion to send Ava on a few more missions with other teams.

* * *

Which brings them to this point where they are about to set off on their own for a more diplomatic sort of case. Mary initially wanted to beg off and join Ava with another team instead—preferring to do more shooting than talking, something Beatrice would have preferred as well, to be honest—but Mother Superion’s info included likely using one of Mary’s informants.

Beatrice has already taken her spot just over Lilith’s shoulder, the latter having taken a seat on a bench. Without taking her eyes off of Lilith’s phone, Beatrice proceeds to speak aloud, “Mary, please try to obscure _both_ guns. And Camila, no crossbow.”

Both huff and want to argue their case to Beatrice a little further, but the sound of Ava’s voice emanating from Lilith’s phone immediately distracts all of them, Mary and Camila rushing forward to take a look.

Despite their life as nuns, Beatrice prides herself in being up to date with at least _some_ of the trends. She even created a discreet account in order to better keep track of topics and articles that are personally relevant to her interests. Although to be honest, she cannot understand why there seems to be so many apps for nearly the exact same purpose.

“I do not get what this app is supposed to do. This… _TikTok_ seems to do nothing but satiate an individual’s vanity and propensity for oversharing.”

“Must explain why Ava has one.” Lilith snorts.

“Ava does not overshare. And her posts often contain subjects that is everyone and everything but her,” Beatrice immediately jumps to Ava’s defense.

Lilith smirks, “You seem to know that for certain, Beatrice. Tell me, do you follow her on TikTok too?”

The red flush that overtakes Beatrice’s complexion makes Lilith laugh until Mary shushes them, “Would you both shut up? Now we gotta wait for the damn thing to repeat to understand what she was saying!” Mary moves closer towards Lilith’s left side, Camila taking the right.

The shot is obviously taken while still in the vehicle. Ava has her phone held up high enough and close enough so as to encompass a glimpse of a collarbone and a few stray locks of hair that have escaped her ponytail, while at the same time keep the rest of her surroundings obscured.

 _”It’s a beautiful day to be outside and I’m off to run errands for the sisters.”_ The view cuts to a shot of the passing landscape and all four women are quite impressed with Ava’s take. It then switches back to a shot of the Warrior Nun, _“I got a few folks asking about Sister Beatrice, but unfortunately she isn’t here with me right now.”_

Lilith snickers, Camila giggles, while Mary looks back to gently nudge their friend who currently seems torn between confused and embarrassed. “Lookit you with fans, Beatrice! And you don’t even have an account.” The last line is an obvious dig which causes all three to laugh. Before Beatrice can even summon a retort, a sharp clearing of a throat alert them to a new presence.

“I thought you all might have been on your way.” Mother Superion’s voice is flat and apparently more than enough to send all four quickly moving.

They speak no further of Ava or her videos until they reach the edge of town when Mary breaks the silence. “Okay, pull up that video back on.”

“Would you keep your eye on the road?!”

“Well keep the phone near my line of sight a bit then!”

“Guys, I can’t hear Ava.”

“If we get into an accident over this app, I will stab myself.”

* * *

Camila had been kind to offer Ava a smartphone. It was her old one, she said. Although Ava doubts if it really is so old considering it looked barely used. It was Lilith who clued her in that despite their supposed vow of poverty and simplicity, Camila’s weakness was gadgets.

_“She goes through devices like one might change bed sheets.”_

_Ava gasps, “She buys new gadgets every month?”_

_Lilith punches her on the arm, “Every week you moron!”_

_“Ow! But the nuns at St. Michael changed mine like every month…” Ava looked confusingly at Lilith._

_Silence._

_“How about I get you a tablet so you’re more than up to date on technology?” Lilith quickly changes the subject, placing an arm around Ava as she leads them towards Camila’s “lair.”_

_“Can I have games installed there too?”_

_“You can have any game you want.” Lilith nods and is only thankful Ava seems to have forgotten the little anecdote she’d let slip about St. Michaels. That night, Lilith debates between haunting the halls of the orphanage in question or tracking down Sister Frances’ soul just to have a word._

The first time Ava was truly able to explore all the ways a smartphone got its name, Mary was with her and was the one who showed her the basics. _“You’re smart enough. All you need to know is how to download apps and most of them are easy to navigate. You’ll figure out the rest.”_ She proceeded to show the younger woman some of the popular apps and games until they got to the topic of social media.

Ava understands the fine line she treads with posting things on social media, especially around an order that’s supposed to be kept secret. But it doesn’t mean she can’t still have fun so long as she carefully chooses what to post online. Ava had gone on to explore her options, creating accounts with Camila’s stern warning that though she’d souped up Ava’s phone, the Warrior Nun still had to be careful and conscious of all her online movements.

She tried exploring the various popular social media apps like Instagram, Twitter, and even Facebook.

Ava quickly lost interest in the last one as she didn’t have a lot of people to connect with. Or anyone at all, really. She knows a few of the nuns have them mostly to keep in touch with their families. The nuns she’s closest to, however, have their own secrets and the topic of family seems to be one of them. Ava deleted Facebook that same day she installed it.

Twitter turned out to be fun. She could follow a whole lot of people and tons of other topics without even needing to know them or commit to following them. Granted, the 240-character limit seemed to be too little. But okay.

Instagram was a little bit more fun with all the pretty picture and videos. IG live was amazing as it allowed her to follow a few more famous people she’d always been sort of curious about. Ava’s favorite was Explore.

But the one that really seemed to suit Ava was TikTok. She could explore tons of videos from various people from all over, again without having to know anyone. Plus! Given that she didn’t really have any followers, she could try out posting her own videos. The first entry she posted was of Camila tending to her flowers in the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont't worry, some of Ava's (past and more recent) entries are further explored by the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into Ava's first two attempts at uploading her videos. And another of her most recent post which might spell trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where this story is taking me right now at 4AM on my end. So I figured end it before something happens that turns this whole plot onto angst.

“ _This one right here is Sister Camila, who is in charge of our garden.”_

_“Ava! What are you doing?” There’s a note of warning in her voice which Ava waves off with a grin, flipping the phone’s camera back around to face her while ensuring that her background still showed the expanse of the garden behind her—and only the garden._

_“Sister Camila is so good with plants I overheard someone say that flowers grown from here are thought to be the most beautiful in this town.” Ava notes the slight blush on Camila’s face and cuts the camera to focus on the nun. “Really?” Camila shyly asks as she fusses over some of the flowers in front of her._

_Ava simply nods, causing Camila to immediately follow with, “Sister Lilith is also so good with plants. The ones she has in her room are all as lovely—if not more!” Ava switches to the front-facing camera to sign off with “Sister Camila is too humble.”_

* * *

She posted the video without expecting any views whatsoever but was pleasantly surprised to see that a few people seemed to have found it interesting enough to leave likes and even a comment on how “Sister Camila” was cute.

Encouraged by the reception she got, Ava moved on to try and get Lilith on camera. After all, Camila and her gardening skills seemed to be a hit. Maybe Lilith’s would as well.

At first, she tried to be polite and asked Lilith about Camila’s statement. Lilith had snorted and said that she wanted nothing to do with appearing on Ava’s video. Of course, once Ava had an idea stuck in her head, well…we all know where this story is going.

So, Ava decided to try and follow Lilith around with a little help from the halo. Camila was right. The flowers in Lilith’s room were not a lot but their beauty more than made up for it. Ava knows because she took a quick peek and was sincerely amazed at the little garden the nun seemed to have set up by her window. Itching to get another post uploaded, Ava figured she could just settle for a shot of Lilith in the room surrounded by her flowers.

The thing is…filming Lilith was quite the eye opener. Ava’s camera wound up capturing more than just Lilith and her green companions.

* * *

_Ava ensured her halo was fully charged just in case. All she needed was to be able to capture enough of Lilith and her mini flower shop. Phasing her head and arm through to hold the phone up, Ava was pleasantly surprised to immediately land her camera’s focus on Lilith who appeared to be running her fingers gently against each petal and leaf—AND speaking to her plants! Ava wanted to cackle and thought about teasing Lilith about it later._

_Until Lilith’s words sank in._

_“What is this? Is there no end to the incompetence in this world that even you must succumb to such fallibility? Is it so complicated to grow properly after everything I’ve given you? Am I asking for too much just to get you to grow as promised?” Lilith’s voice was far from cold, but the words more than made up for it. Ava wondered just what the hell did the plant do to the nun._

_Lilith softly sighed and picked up the plant in question, which Ava noticed had one brown leaf struggling to hang on, along with the edges of a few of the flower’s petals also having adopted a certain shade of brown. Afraid to be discovered lest Lilith throw a tirade and come after her with a literal pitchfork if she was discovered snooping, Ava phased back outside of the door, ran to hide around the corner—all while still filming. Lilith left her room with the small plant in hand. The Warrior Nun had no idea where Lilith went after leaving her room. All Ava knew was that she never saw it in Lilith’s room ever since._

_She ended her video by saying “Lilith’s flowers may rival Camila’s as most beautiful in this town. But at least Camila’s aren’t the most terrified.”_

* * *

“Okay. Who wants to volunteer to talk to Mother Superion about these missions she keeps sending us out on!?” Mary all but throws her pack back into the trunk, nearly clipping the side of Beatrice’s head if the nun wasn’t as quick as she is. Holding up her hands in a wordless gesture of apology, Mary continues to express her feelings about the mission. “Seriously. Ava’s getting more action than we are—" Mary whirls around towards Lilith with a warning look “—and you know _very well_ that THAT didn’t come out right but y’all know what I mean.” Lilith keeps mum but her smirk taunts Mary anyway.

Lilith decides to reply to Mary’s earlier question instead so as to keep the peace. “I still owe her for accidentally blowing up a piece of the church’s wall. So... I know it’s not me.”

All three turn toward Beatrice, who straightens up from trying to organize the back of their car and turns toward them with a look of what seems to be regret on her face, “I need to replace an item in the library. Until I’ve made reparation, I’m afraid I cannot speak up either.”

“Library? What did you do in the library and what needs replacing?” Camila asks.

Beatrice clasps her hands behind her back, shifts her gaze downwards momentarily, and after a beat redirects her gaze back up to meet theirs and confess with an expressionless face. “I spilled something on a tome.”

All three stare at Beatrice wordlessly, the latter just as quiet and unflinching in her friends’ observation. _Everyone_ knows how careful Beatrice is. In fact, no one would be surprised if it turned out that every move, word, and thought of the nun were all calculated before being executed. She was a planner, a strategist—basically saying Beatrice didn’t do “clumsy” or “accidents.” But they know someone who does. Like _frequently_.

Before anyone could break the silence by actually calling out Beatrice, Lilith makes a move for her pocket, bringing out her phone.

“Who is it?” Camila asks when she notes the weird expression Lilith made.

“Ava posted. Again.”

Beatrice frowns, taking the few steps needed to close the distance between her and Lilith’s phone. “Do you ‘follow’ Ava?”

Lilith grunts an affirmative as she unlocks her phone and opens the notification.

Camila and Mary crowd around Lilith once more to see what Ava had been up to.

Lilith rolls her eyes, “Don’t you have your own phones?”

Mary snorts, “Like I’d be caught dead with that app on my phone.”

Camila blinks and stares innocently at Lilith, “The app is actually a security risk.”

Lilith shifts her gaze at Beatrice.

Beatrice stares right back at Lilith without a word.

Lilith huffs and mutters “Coward,” before going back to looking at her phone.

“Excuse me?” Beatrice asks.

Lilith doesn’t even spare the other a glance, “You heard me. Coward. Can’t even follow Ava on an app? Pfft.”

“I…” Beatrice trails off, unsure how to address Lilith’s statement.

Camila pats Beatrice on the shoulder as she and Mary shuffle to crowd around Lilith once again. “It’s okay, Bea. You know you can just create a different account, so Ava won’t know you’re following her.”

“That’s—that’s not why!” Beatrice tries to reason, but the other sisters were already preoccupied with something else.

“Damn, woman. Would you take a seat or something so we can see better? Your eye level requires Camila to get a step ladder. Mind the poor girl’s neck.” Mary grabs Lilith’s sleeve to drag her forearm downward, consequently bringing down the phone in question to a lower level.

Having accepted the fact to being ignored, Beatrice moves to hover behind Camila to join in on seeing what Ava’s been up to without them.

* * *

_The camera opens to a shot of Ava outside in what looked to be the outskirts of a parking lot and what looked to be a playground somewhere far behind her in the background._

_“Just wrapped up the last of my things to do for my—the sisters while I’m outside and we’re off to make one last stop before going home!”_

_And then Ava seems to have dropped the phone somewhat as she goes out of frame, only to reappear with an arm draped around the shoulders of another woman wearing a nun’s habit. “Sister Anne has been amazing with how she’s helped me out today. Pretty sure I owe her my life.” Ava winks at the camera while wrapping said arm a little bit tighter around the other woman who appeared quite red in the face at the compliment from their Warrior Nun; said woman also offered a small grin back at Ava in response._

_The clip suddenly cuts to Ava all alone in front of the camera and standing outside what looks to be a gas station._

_“So, I’m here waiting while the other nuns do their business. I tell them you know, all that water they keep taking to hydrate was bound to slow us down.” Ava casually flips her hair back as an unexpected wind throws her hair back and forth across her face._

_Before the Halo Bearer can say something else, something off camera seems to have grabbed Ava’s attention and the clip suddenly cuts back to Ava’s profile—but this time, the Warrior Nun is moving and in the midst of conversing with someone else off-cam._

_“Where is it?” The video then cuts to the view of what seems to be presumably male— wearing a dark brown jacket as they continued walking in front of Ava._

_The reply is inaudible, and Ava immediately follows up with, “Oh, you mean that white van? Are you sure they’re okay stuck inside your car like that?” Whether Ava meant to include it in her footage is insignificant. What matters is that looking over at the upper right-hand corner of the video…was a white van idling in a nearly deserted gas station parking lot by the looks of it._

“Good God. Tell me she didn’t. PLEASE, tell me she didn’t.” Mary mumbles, her hands unconsciously going for the guns at her side. Lilith is quiet but the word “idiot” sounded suspiciously like it came from her as her hand’s grasp on her phone grows a little tighter. Camila’s own two hands have suddenly migrated to holding onto Lilith’s arm, both with a surprisingly strong grip which the taller woman absently notes.

Beatrice, on the other hand, has the most horrified look on her face. She could only hope she was wrong, and that Ava would never… Except, knowing Ava meant knowing Ava TOTALLY WOULD.

 _“Guys! I just came across this man who says he’s got puppies in his van!”_ Ava’s excited high-pitched voice rings loud and clear from the phone’s speakers.

And then the video ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, discord is like where most of this shit hails from. That, and conversations with a bunch of people who know how to ride the fine line of crack with you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Ava really get kidnapped like a toddler left all alone in a playground?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me updating stuff. I hope, though short, this is just as sweet as I attempted it to be. I suck at fluff guys. If you came exploring my works for one...please prepare to be disappointed.

A van has just pulled into the large driveway when another screeches its way through the large gates, swerving and barely missing the first vehicle.

Before the latter unit has come to a stop, its door slides open and the familiar and intimidating form of Sister Beatrice makes itself known, alighting from their vehicle and coming around to meet the occupants of the former unit who have begun to disembark.

Coming face to face with Beatrice, Sister Anne takes one look at the blazing eyes of the OCS’ poster child and motions with a thumb behind her, “She’s right here.”

True to her word, Ava follows right behind said sister, with a wide grin and a greeting, “Beatrice!”

* * *

“Is no one answering their phones at all?” Beatrice’s voice is steady but a tad raised, the steel in her voice also hard to miss. She has one hand gripping the side of the driver’s seat while the other is on her phone, trying to get a hold of Ava. However, the repetitive recorded message did not bode well as it merely implied two things Beatrice didn’t want to know: Ava’s phone has died or Ava was out of coverage area. Both possibilities couldn’t possibly lead to good news.

“I’m trying to contact the rest of the sisters, but it seems wherever they are isn’t covered by a tower.” Camila’s voice betrayed her own anxiousness. 

“All of them?” Lilith had to confirm.

Camila could only offer a nod.

“Try again and again.” Beatrice says, glancing over at Mary through the rearview mirror. “How much longer?”

“Half hour at best.” Mary replied, her lips pursed in full awareness that half an hour wasn’t good enough.

“Well, maybe—Sister Anne!” Camila’s exclamation catches all three women’s attention, and it was very much evident that it was taking Beatrice quite the effort not to make a grab for Camila’s phone.

“Where are they?” Beatrice’s question comes a split second ahead of Camila’s.

Camila shoots a frown at Beatrice as she repeats, “You’re back at Cat’s Cradle already?”

“Where’s Ava?” Beatrice leans forward, her hands clenched fists on her lap.

“Is Ava with you?” Camila asks.

“Oh.”

“What do you mean ‘oh’?”

“Okay. We’ll see you soon.”

“What do you mean by ‘oh’?” Beatrice demands from her fellow nun.

Camila sighs. “Ava’s fine.”

“What was the ‘oh’ for then?” Lilith inquires.

“I could hear dogs yapping in the background and Sister Anne didn’t sound too pleased when she told me she didn’t think Lilith was serious about the sugar.”

“Amateurs.” Lilith scoffed.

“So there really _were_ puppies in that van??” Mary’s voice sounded incredulous.

“So Ava’s fine?” Beatrice asks for confirmation, overriding Mary’s own inquiry.

“Yes. So are the rest of our sisters in fact.” Camila rolls her eyes, though Beatrice seems to have barely noticed the subtle dig at her expense.

“Huh.” All three turn towards Lilith who was once again engrossed with her mobile phone.

“What? What now?” Mary is exasperated to say the least.

Lilith begins to chuckle. “I’m reading the comments on Ava’s last post. At least I’m no longer alone in calling her a dumbass.”

Beatrice’s face is suddenly right over Lilith’s shoulder, vision focused on the device as she asked, “Who’s calling Ava names?”

Mary rolls her eyes. “Why? You going to comment and berate them for it?”

At the thought of being discovered by Ava through the app, Beatrice slowly moves back to her seat.

“I don’t see why you won’t just follow Ava already. Other than Lilith, I think you’d be Ava’s number one fan.” Camila smiles genuinely at Beatrice with a pat on her shoulder.

“Hey! I’m not Ava’s number one fan!” Lilith exclaims.

“Pretty sure you’re the _only_ one in OCS who follows her AND has notifications set for whenever she posts anything.”

“ONLY for security purposes. You never know what that girl would post next.”

“Ava’s smarter than you think. She’s just…carefree.” Camila offers.

“You just want to know in case she posts something about you again.” Mary laughs.

“That was stupid! She made it seem like I murder my plants for pleasure.”

“I think it was more along the lines of terrify, but sure. That works too.” Mary shoots right back.

“How long until we reach home?” Beatrice cuts in.

With a sigh and a glance at the speedometer, “Still a half hour at best, Bea” Mary responds.

* * *

“Beatrice!” Ava’s grin is infectious. Almost always is at least where Beatrice is concerned.

“Look! Puppies!”

Mary, Lilith, and Camila crowd around Ava as the Halo Bearer struggles to cuddle three puppies in her arms.

“Awwwww!!!” Camila is obviously smitten at first sight, scooping one of the puppies for herself while Mary pets the other two. After a beat, Lilith gives in and takes the other one as well.

Looking around at some of the other “disgruntled” nuns around them, Mary grins and bids them farewell as she needed to turn in the vehicle.

Whatever else that might have transpired during Ava’s road trip with the other team, the Warrior Nun’s jovial wave and “bye” garners her fond smiles from the other nuns­—even Sister Anne—who shakes her head but smiles and waves right back.

Suddenly, it’s just Beatrice and Ava with one remaining puppy, after Lilith and Camila immediately snuck away with their own pets they called “shotgun” on, as if said word counted.

“Mother Superion won’t be pleased.” Beatrice warns Ava.

Ava shrugs. “I’ll talk to her. And maybe hold this little guy up while pleading my case.” Ava demonstrated and Beatrice found herself speechless at two pairs of eyes she couldn’t determine which was just…cuter.

“Here! Why don’t you hold him.”

Before Beatrice could even consider saying no, the nun finds herself suddenly with an armful of one squirming puppy. That is until Beatrice shifts her hold and ends up cradling the little puppy like a baby—who was of no help at all as he nuzzled against said woman with a swiftly sleepy disposition.

“Awwww….” Ava’s high-pitched squeal obviously startles the animal who scrunches up his nose, paws trying to bat at his ears, prompting Beatrice to shush the Warrior Nun as she smiled down at the small creature in her arms.

Ava’s grin does not falter. Instead, she slowly sidles up to the taller woman as they both share fond smiles and laughter as the puppy tries to reach for the edges of Beatrice’s wimple with his little mouth and tiny paws.

“Let’s take a picture.” Ava announces.

Despite her hesitance, Beatrice can’t deny that Ava’s joy and the energetic bundle in her arms are more than enough to override whatever discomfort she might have.

Without any conscious effort or intent to pose in the photo, Ava raises her phone to capture the moment.

* * *

_The video is short like most of the ones on TikTok are. Fifteen seconds short, in fact._

_The background music is a viral one that’s like an earworm. But that’s not what catches the viewers’ attention._

_Four photos._

_The first three all contain the image of one woman. A nun, wearing her habit and cradling a small puppy in her arms. The third happens to catch more than her side profile and viewers are finally granted a more visible visage of the woman in question. It’s more than enough to prod viewers into hitting the heart icon._

_But it’s the fourth image that draws more than just likes._

_The woman is with the OP. Leaning close against each other, the nun is holding up the cute little thing in front of them, eyes bright as the photo immortalizes her face mid-laugh. The puppy would have been the clincher with an adorable smile on his face and little tongue sticking out. But the OP and creator of the video? She has one arm loosely wrapped around the nun’s waist, hand casually resting against her hip. All while her face is turned towards the one by her side, her eyes and smile so soft._

_There’s only one word below, situated in the bottom right corner like an afterthought. Even if it couldn’t have possibly been one._

_“THIS.”_

Just like that, Ava’s TikTok account garnered nearly a thousand followers in one night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another app? Really? I don't think so. Maybe.

Camila considers herself as someone who is patient enough. Most of the time. She gets along with everyone in the OCS—well, almost everyone—and even in the odd moments that she doesn’t, she patiently works on mending bridges in order to maintain the peace within their family. She takes her time to know everyone and does her best to refrain from passing judgement on people. Despite Lilith’s lukewarm welcome when she first joined the OCS, Camila took her time to get to know her fellow sister until she received more than a grunt or a nod in return. And after everything that has happened with Shannon, Ava, and Adriel, Camila is beyond happy when she considers how close they are now. Mary may not appear as tough to crack in the beginning when compared to Lilith, but Camila patiently waited for Shannon to give her a break and was vindicated when Mary knowingly followed suit.

Then there’s Sister Beatrice.

If there was one person who holds the famous “patience of a saint,” Camila has to admit that would probably be Beatrice.

She was the first to truly welcome Camila into the fold. Beatrice took her time to get to know her and was infinitely warmer than Lilith in her efforts, despite Camila’s first impression of a by-the-book character.

Yet, Beatrice remained closed off in ways Camila wouldn’t have quite comprehended had it not been for Ava.

Ava Silva.

Now THAT one needed the likes of Beatrice, Camila’s loathe to admit.

Ava’s like the little sister Camila never thought she needed or wanted, but there were certainly times when Ava tried her patience—even the most patient of them all.

But today, Ava’s trying Camila’s—just her.

* * *

“Camilaaaaaaaa!” Ava whines for the umpteenth time.

“Yes, Ava?” Camila asks through gritted teeth.

“You have to help me figure this shit out!” Ava hisses as she plops down on the ground beside Camila, who is currently busy trying to read. It’s a rare free time wherein the nun doesn’t have chores or Adriel-related tasks to follow up on at the moment and she’s been looking forward to some peace and quiet.

Until Ava found her, that is.

Camila not-so-gently slams her book shut, a detail which Ava conveniently fails to notice, “What is it that you want me to do exactly, Ava?”

Ava helpfully shrugs, moving to lay on her back with her hands pillowing the back of her head.

“If you think about it really hard, it’s all your fault I got into this mess.”

Camila’s eyes roll in exasperation, part of her sorely tempted to smack the book against the Warrior Nun. Whatever happens, the nun is sure the halo would heal the younger woman anyway.

“How is it my fault?” Camila sighs deeply, inwardly counting to herself.

“Well, you gave me the phone. I got into the whole app and internet thing. Then, I had to learn all about TikTok. THEN, I had to start posting shit and now people are asking about me and Beatrice. Beatrice, Camila! What the fuck do they—mmphhh”

Ava’s voice has considerably begun to rise in volume towards the end of her mini tirade, a fact that Camila tries to placate by simply putting a hand over the Halo Bearer’s mouth.

“Language, Ava! And mind your voice, please.”

When Ava settles for glaring at Camila, the nun finally takes her hand away.

“First of all, we both know YOU wanted that phone. Needed it too, to be honest. Second, that aside, it was YOUR decision to go traipsing through the web and YOUR decision to download what apps you ended up being obsessed with. And let’s not forget whose decision it was to get involved with their own social media craze AND post regularly. Your last post was ALL you, Ava. Besides, what’s the big deal if they ask about Beatrice? You mentioned that some of your followers have done that before.”

Ava huffs in obvious frustration as she sits up and wraps her arms around her knees, propping her chin on top as she stares at the grounds before them.

It’s a beautiful day. The sun is out in its full glory as the skies are clear.

Beneath the shade of a tree, Ava understands the appeal to sit here and read. She knows that it could just as easily be Beatrice beside her, immersed in the words that could be hundreds of years old and in a language far beyond Ava’s understanding.

Beatrice.

It’s like the nun never left Ava’s thoughts.

“I didn’t have over a thousand followers then, Camila. A number that seems to be increasing almost weekly. When I first started posting…” Ava trails off for a moment before seemingly coming back to herself and continuing, “…it wasn’t about just having a social media to speak of. Sure, it felt like I was actively participating and catching up with the times­—something I can do on my own now. But it was more of how I just wanted to be able to share that I belong somewhere. Finally.”

Ava looks back at Camila and is more than relieved to notice that there’s not an ounce of pity in sight, only understanding.

“And that’s all I really wanted to do. I was a bit surprised that some people started following me, which I suppose was more about their curiosity about an oddball like me who isn’t a nun yet hangs out with a bunch of you as my uh ‘day job’, I guess. And when some of them started asking about Beatrice, I understood that some of them found her pretty—I mean, who wouldn’t?!” Ava nervously laughs at that, which encourages Camila to tamp down on her own knowing smile.

“And well, there were questions about the others too, you know? Like, would you believe some of them want to know more about Lilith?” Ava rolls her eyes at this, which Camila obviously tries not to take offense to on behalf of the other nun. Ava and Lilith have their own version of a weird love-hate relationship, even if everyone knows both would die and kill for the other—even if at times it seems they’d likely kill each other first.

“So, I didn’t think much of it, until…” Ava trails off once more.

“Until you posted that one of the both of you.” Camila helpfully posits.

Ava could only nod.

“What is it exactly that bothers you, Ava? The comments or your own realization?”

Ava turns her head too fast to send Camila a look of shock she nearly gives herself whiplash.

Camila simply smiles at her. Patiently.

The Warrior Nun spends a few moments stuttering her way through some kind of response until Camila takes pity on her and places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Let’s start with what the comments generally had to say.”

At this, Ava takes a deep breath as if to center herself before replying. “Some of them were nice enough to just say we looked cute—Nero too.”

Camila shakes her head, “It’s sick how you call that sweet boy Nero.”

“He nearly burned the kitchen down, Camila! C’mon! Had he succeeded in dragging that fire out further, I mean, seriously.”

“It’s like you’re really asking Mother Superion to kick him and his siblings out.”

“That’s why I only call him Nero when it’s just us, duh.”

“Moving on?”

“Right.” Ava returns to her flustered state. “Uh, so there were more than a few that started calling out Beatrice as like really cute. And not just in an ‘aww she’s cute’ way—like if she wasn’t a nun, they would probably be trying to track her down or something. I know a handful had asked outright if she has an account and if I would mind tagging her. Like I’d give them the fucking privilege even if Bea had one. Fuckers.” Ava hisses the last word in clear consternation.

“But then—THEN! Someone asked in a crude manner too, by the way, if there was possibly something _more_ going on between the two of us. And then they…they called me out for how I looked at Bea!”

At this, Ava goes silent, the depth of how she honestly looks disturbed finally makes itself known to Camila.

“Ava?”

“She’s a nun, Camila! A NUN!” Ava beats a fist down onto the ground, her words and actions both startling the other woman with the force behind them.

“Woah, woah! Hey! None of that.” Camila takes Ava’s fist into her hands, rubbing a thumb over her bruised knuckles where the nicks and scratches are already in the midst of fading away as the halo does its job.

“How could I let this happen, Camila? And Beatrice? Of all people?!”

Camila feels herself stiffen, a part of her suddenly wary of Ava’s words.

“What do you mean?” The nun forces herself to carefully ask.

Ava pulls her hand away from Camila’s to run it through her hair in another sign of frustration.

“She’s…she’s Beatrice, Camila! She’s…she’s a…”

 _Please don’t,_ Camila pleads inwardly.

She knows what the Church’s stance is with regard to _this_ matter…but if Ava turns out to feel and think too similarly, Camila will stab herself as she would admit she had greatly overestimated the other woman. Their Halo Bearer. Their Warrior Nun.

“She’s perfect, Camila.”

The whisper-like manner in which Ava seems to have surrendered herself to admitting the words out loud is enough to nearly topple Camila over with relief.

The nun clears her throat, “No one is perfect, Ava. I’m sure Beatrice has her own flaws—”

Ava throws her a quick glare, “Close to perfect then. The point is, she's out of my league. And! May I remind you she’s a nun?! No miracle or universe would ever allow the likes of me to be anything more than a friend to Beatrice. I know I’m lucky enough to have her in my life.”

“Okay. That’s enough self-disparaging—”

“—I need to get over this stupid crush or whatever this is, Camila!” Ava moves to a kneeling position facing Camila as she takes both of the nun’s hands in hers, “You need to help me. I can’t…this isn’t healthy. I can’t stop thinking about her since that post—and I was going to delete it, but… See?! I can’t even delete that shit! Why?! Because apparently I’m so hung up on the fact Bea really does look pretty in them! I mean, did you see that smile? With Nero too? And... ARGH!!!”

Ava just flops face forward on to the ground with a groan.

“Ava.” Camila nudges the younger woman.

“Ava, c’mon get up. You make this sound way too big of a deal—”

“It IS a big deal, Camila!” Suddenly, Ava is standing and pacing back and forth in front of the nun.

“Look. I’ve tried posting other content and people still keep on mentioning Beatrice! Do those assholes NOT know what being a nun means? Do I have to get Mother Superion to guest star on one or something to explain that shit to them?”

“I don’t think Mother Superion would appreciate—”

But Ava proceeds and cuts Camila off, too lost in her own words.

“I need something to get my mind off of Beatrice—and everyone else’s too! I mean, shit! Beatrice is off limits, do they not get that?! OFF FUCKING LIMITS. JEEZUS!” Ava throws her hands up in the air and Camila’s had nearly enough.

She just wants her free time back and honestly, it’s not as if Ava’s “looks” at Beatrice are unrequited.

Camila sighs and reminds herself to be patient.

“The fuck do I have to do, huh? I’d answer every fucking comment but…that will take time and I feel like—OH! Maybe one video post just telling them off? Eh? But then that would give those fuckers the satisfaction of thinking—”

“ENOUGH!” Camila’s loud voice starts Ava into jumping backwards.

Camila crosses her arms, looking up at Ava from her perch on the ground with a frown on her face.

“If you’re so intent on getting your mind off of Bea and distracting everyone else on social media who follows you, then why not just try and find someone else to date or look at or something—whatever.”

Ava looks at Camila like she’s lost her mind…

…until realization seeps in.

 _Finally_.

Maybe her time to read and relax isn’t completely a lost cause just yet.

“That’s right! I’m not a nun. I can date, right?” Camila doesn’t bother responding, seeing by the glimmer in Ava’s eyes that the question is purely rhetorical as she begins to pace once more.

“Yeah. I can totally date AND they don’t have to be a nun. I’m sure I can find someone, right?” Ava turns expectantly at Camila.

 _Right. I’m still a participant in this conversation_ , Camila sighs. “Yes. I’m sure you will.”

“So, uh…maybe you can come with me tomorrow or…” Ava looks hopefully at Camila.

_Hell, no._

“I am NOT going to be your wing woman, Ava. I’m also a nun, in case that fact slipped your mind?”

“I know that! But I only need you to accompany me and maybe just see what’s on the market when we go to the market.” Ava giggles at her own words and Camila rolls her eyes. Again.

“What do you expect to find—do you even know how to date?”

Ava shrugs and grins, quite the turnaround from her earlier gloomy disposition. “Nah. The last boy I was with I only happened to meet by accident when I almost drowned.”

“Okay. You know what, why don’t you just try Tinder or something.” Camila rubs her left brow in an old habit of obvious frustration.

“Tinder?”

Camila looks back up at Ava. “Yeah. Tinder.”

“Like…for fire?”

 _Jesus—I’m so sorry, Lord,_ Camila inwardly winces at her own thoughts.

“No, Ava.” Camila forces herself to project the most austere aura of patience and calm. “It’s a dating app.”

Ava’s eyes widen, “There’s an app for that?”

“Yes, Ava. There’s pretty much an app for nearly everything.”

“Sweet! I’ll go get my phone!”

Ava is immediately off and running.

And Camila is off to find another spot where hopefully Ava won’t find her anytime soon. She’s certain Ava will figure out the app on her own.

* * *

Camila’s nearly forgotten about the whole thing.

Until breakfast nearly a week later.

Ava enters the dining hall, with a skip in her steps. A detail everyone notices, particularly her team.

“Well don’t you look happy.” Mary is the first to call Ava out on her wide smile, along with the restless energy emanating from the young woman.

“Could you tone down the smile, it’s hurting my eyes.” Lilith flicks her fork at Ava, which the latter deftly catches and throws back at the other woman. A fact that silently impresses everyone except Ava who is too busy basking in her good mood to even notice what she had just done. “I’m rubber, you’re glue. Whatever you say bounces off me and sticks to you.” Then, Ava sticks her tongue out at Lilith as she takes her seat beside Beatrice.

“Oh, Camila! I forgot to thank you for telling me about that app.” Ava shoots said woman a knowing grin.

Camila looks up from her food, confused. “App?”

“Good heavens, Camila. Another one?” Mary snarks, but then laughs at the obvious disgust on Lilith’s face. It’s no one’s fault but hers if she appointed herself as Ava’s “handler” when it comes to her online social media activities.

“Don’t worry, Mary. It’s nothing like that.” Ava assures them all.

Beatrice is quiet as she continues to eat, content in simply listening to Ava speak, a smile threatening to break as always whenever she observes Ava and the rest of her sisters interact.

Ava had been a bit despondent for a while. Oh, the younger woman had tried to put on an act, but Ava’s energy and exuberance are too well-known that anything other than that is sure to raise a flag. And raise flags it did.

Lilith had remarked in passing that some followers on Ava’s account had been a bit too forward in their comments, but they doubted such a thing would be enough to dampen Ava’s spirit. Beatrice had been unable to approach Lilith to ask about it further as she had been inundated by Mother Superion’s recent assignments that needed her expertise. If Beatrice ever regretted her “usefulness,” it would be for such moments when maybe she could have spent more time on trying to figure out what was bothering Ava—and maybe assist her in the process.

But…never mind. From the looks of Ava, whatever it was had already been resolved.

Yet, a part of Beatrice wishes _she_ had been the one to help the Halo Bearer. She spares a glance at Camila when she hears Ava thanking her fellow nun and briefly notes the look of confusion before something like panic flits through her eyes before it disappears.

Although whatever it was, Beatrice’s curiosity is completely derailed by Ava’s next words.

“Camila told me all about Tinder! Guys! Did you know you could totally just swipe through all these people and just—damn! You can get a date without having to leave your room!” Ava laughs loudly, drawing a few curious stares from other nuns.

 _Oh. No._ Camila suddenly recalls all too well a conversation that brought this on.

Slowly, Camila shifts her gaze in hopes she is wrong—and meets Beatrice’s own cold and hard gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be continued in the next chapter. Maybe Ava will just stick to Tiktok, yeah?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...Tinder. What's a nun to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got away from me real quick. Pardon the stupid length with stupid plot.

“Tinder, Camila? TINDER?!”

Camila feels herself slightly wither at the heat of the words directed at her.

“Hey! Take it easy there, Beatrice.” Mary’s words are accompanied by a hand on the nun in question’s shoulder meant to calm. Instead, Beatrice shrugs off the gesture and begins to pace.

“Honestly, Camila. What were you thinking?” The look Beatrice shoots toward her former charge causes the younger woman to retreat even further into herself. At that point, Camila determines that she could and would take Beatrice’s words over the look of utter disappointment.

“What exactly is the problem anyway?”

Lilith’s casual manner in posing the question causes Beatrice to do a quick turn on her feet to shoot her next glare at a different target. “Excuse me?”

Lilith snorts and appears preoccupied with cleaning a rifle as she replies, “You heard me. I asked what’s the problem? It’s Tinder. So what? She’s not a nun.” The taller woman pauses to meet Beatrice’s gaze head on as she adds, “And she’s single.”

The harsh and reverberating slam of a door is the only sound that follows Lilith’s statement.

Mary sighs and crosses her arms as she looks at Lilith. “Must you do that?”

Lilith shrugs and resumes her task, “It was a legitimate question AND legitimate arguments against whatever it is she’s got up her—”

“Lilith!”

Camila’s admonishment hardly fazes Lilith who continues, “—wimple.”

Mary snorts, “Nice save,” to which Lilith lowers her head marginally in a move reminiscent of a bow, acknowledging the compliment.

Camila sighs. “I do feel responsible though.”

“For what? Helping Ava? You were being a good friend.” Mary’s words cause the younger woman to inwardly flinch, remembering her frustration and hasty suggestion just so she can get her free time back.

“Let’s face it. Ava hasn’t exactly had a lot of choices so far in her life. With the accident, losing her mom, her mobility, her life?”

“And then she gets stuck with the halo,” Lilith continues off Mary’s words.

“I know. I’m not begrudging Ava anything. It’s actually amazing how she doesn’t even seem to realize what she’s doing. She hasn’t demanded for anything in return other than the odd food choices. She’s…she’s really taken to being our Warrior Nun—setting aside the whole running away with a boy at first—and if a stupid app does the job of giving her some semblance of control and happiness…” Camila trails off. She meets the gazes of her fellow sister warriors and sighs. “I just wish her happiness doesn’t come at the expense of someone else getting hurt,” Camila whispers, remembering the look on her fellow nun’s face.

“First off, I don’t think Beatrice is ‘hurt’.” Lilith puts down her rifle and takes up a dagger.

“Gee, if that door slam wasn’t an indication of hurt, I wonder what would,” Camila can’t help but retort with a dose of sarcasm.

“That wasn’t hurt. That was pissed. She’s pissed at the idea of Ava using that app and what it possibly means. Second, who says Ava’s happy?”

Both Mary and Camila are very much taken aback and confused.

“What do you mean? Seriously, are your eyes okay? Please don’t tell me the gray hair was actually the first sign of advanced aging instead of a side effect of inter-dimensional travel.” Mary’s words are cause for a rag to be thrown right at her face with an all-too-accurate aim.

“If you guys had been paying attention, you would have seen Ava’s face when she got that so-called match.”

Camila and Mary exchange looks.

To be fair, when Ava had ecstatically announced someone “liked” her back, they were a bit too focused on a certain nun’s face rather than on the younger woman who was supposed to have scored a potential date.

_They had managed to finish breakfast despite the sudden tense atmosphere that descended over their table, a detail thankfully lost on the halo bearer. In the middle of crossing the courtyard, Ava lets out a tiny shriek that caused all four to snap into defensive positions and draw weapons, with Ava right in the middle of their formation._

_A quick glance backwards at the Halo Bearer and the contrite look on her face when she realized what happened had Mary suddenly trying to hold Lilith back from taking a swipe at the younger woman._

_“What is wrong with you?!” Lilith growls._

_“Sorry! I’m sorry!”_

_Despite the frown on her face, the concern lingered in Beatrice’s eyes as she observed Ava._

_“What was that noise for anyway?” Camila tried to keep her tone even, returning her knife back into its sheath._

_Ava smiled and held up her phone towards them, a wordless invite to see for themselves._

_The first thing they notice are the huge letters spelling out “It’s a Match!”_

_Beneath it, they could see “You and Alex have liked each other” followed by what was obviously Ava’s profile picture and her newfound match._

_Lilith smirked and shifted her eyes onto their youngest team member. “Cute.”_

_Ava grinned. “I know.”_

_“I was talking about her,” Lilith pointed out the other photo._

_Ava rolled her eyes, “Rude.”_

_Before Ava could form a reply, Beatrice took her eyes off of the display and remarked “I forgot something in my room” before immediately walking away._

_Mary and Camila followed Beatrice’s departure with their gaze while Lilith observed the Warrior Nun. Whatever smile Ava had disappeared just as quickly as Beatrice did._

“Ava looked excited, but it didn’t take long for the novelty to wear off.”

Mary sighs. “Are we still refraining from discussing the obvious elephant in the room regarding those two?”

“You mean Ava’s feelings for Bea?” Camila supplies.

“And Beatrice’s feelings for Ava?” Lilith adds.

All three exchange glances.

Camila asks, “What are we going to do?”

Lilith begins to pack her stuff away, “What _can_ we do?”

Mary takes the seat near Lilith, taking out her own weapon to do a cursory check. “Lilith’s got a point.”

Camila stares at them in disbelief. “What—so just like that? We’re going to watch them both be miserable?”

Mary pointedly stares at Camila, “Let’s not forget Beatrice is a nun.” She shifts her gaze onto the barrel of her shotgun as she adds in a low tone, “It’s just like Shannon all over again.”

Uncomfortable silence descends upon the room.

* * *

Ava stares forlornly at her phone.

She’d taken some time off from posting anything on TikTok after discovering Tinder. Aside from having gotten caught up by the novelty of the latter app, Ava admits she’d been hiding. She didn’t expect any sort of notoriety or popularity from being a part of social media. She just wanted to be part of _something_. Plus, she figures the nuns might be getting tired of being included in materials.

Then again, it’s not as if she had much else to work with. She couldn’t share anything about fighting demons and trying to play politics on the side with an ancient religion and its figurehead. At this point, all she really has in her life in terms of fellow humans are nuns. And maybe—just maybe, JC and Chanel. That is, if they haven’t forgotten her.

Maybe going on Tinder _is_ a good idea.

Trying to get over her weird feelings for a woman dedicated to her God aside…at the very least it should expand her social circle somewhat.

Ava resumes staring at the dark screen of her phone.

Ava tried to post a short one on TikTok about her first foray onto Tinder and not too long afterwards had been met with varying degrees of reactions. A bunch of them were incredulous she was new to Tinder. Others were curious about her profile and a few dared to ask where she was located. A few left polite queries if she’s matched with anyone. Most wanted to know what happened to “that nun.”

Her grip tightens around the device in her hand just as a notification sound alerts her to a message.

Unlocking it, Ava discovers that the match she’s found earlier has sent her a message.

> _Hi!_

Ava pauses for a second, quickly going through the reasons of why she should and shouldn’t pursue this, but ultimately thinking “fuck it” if only because she needs something to distract her. Fast.

> Hello!
> 
> _Dog or cat person?_

She’s a bit puzzled by the question, but inwardly shrugs and types out a reply.

> Oh. Diving right into serious questions already, huh?
> 
> _Better know now than be disappointed later._ 😉

A smile creeps its way onto her lips as she ponders her response.

> Dog person.
> 
> _Thank God._
> 
> I take it my answer meets your standards.
> 
> _It’d be a shame considering how cute you look in your pic._

Ava grins.

> Feeling’s mutual.

* * *

“Dare I ask, what has you smiling like so?”

The familiar voice disrupts Ava’s typing, causing her to nearly drop her phone if not for the other woman’s fast reflex.

With one hand behind her back, Beatrice hands Ava back her phone with the other, although not before the nun catches sight of the screen’s display. An observation missed by Ava who is startled and unsettled by the nun’s presence.

“Oh! Uh, thanks, Bea.”

Beatrice motions with a slight tilt of her head toward the device that was back in Ava’s hand. “Busy?”

Ava shrugs and sends her a smile in assurance. “Not quite. Just taking a rare moment of a long break. With Camila deep in tech mode and Lilith and Mary helping out other teams, my scheduled training with them is sort of on hold today.”

“You could have asked me for help. I mean, if you wanted to continue with training.”

Surely, Ava knows that Beatrice could fill in for any of the others as her instructor for the day?

Beatrice surreptitiously glances at the grip Ava keeps on her phone.

Unless Ava felt she had better things to do than her responsibilities as the Halo Bearer.

The nun found it necessary to clasp her hands behind her back lest the urge to swipe at her friend’s phone overwhelm her.

Ava realizes then and there that even the frown that takes over Beatrice’s face is adorable. _Although of course, her smile’s better_.

_Wait._

_Fuck._

“You had that thing. I didn’t want to bother you.” It’s the only answer she can think of at the moment, though it’s not entirely a lie. She knows Beatrice is someone whose skills and capabilities are often in demand within the OCS. To have the nun spending any time with her…well, to say she’s grateful would be an understatement.

“You’re never a bother, Ava.”

Ava stills at the words and the serious tone conveyed by the nun. She pauses and looks at the taller woman, gauging her sincerity and finds herself flustered by the intensity with which Beatrice stares at her.

Clearing her throat, Ava hastens to come up with any response to break the dead air.

“Um, thanks. But it’s okay. I mean, don’t worry. I caught up with some reading materials Lilith keeps throwing at me.”

“Are you sure you weren’t preoccupied with your new friend?”

Ava stares quizzically at Beatrice.

Beatrice looks down at the phone in Ava’s hand.

Ava follows the sister’s gaze and mutters an “oh,” accompanied by a sheepish grin.

“I wouldn’t say she’s a friend quite just yet. I mean, we _did_ just start chatting earlier. But this app! And wow, who knew you could meet people like this? In a way it feels a little bit easier, holding a virtual conversation with a complete stranger and slowly getting to know them rather than just creeping into a bar and hoping for the best.” Ava laughs, her amusement tinged with derision at the image her mind conjured up after contemplating to do that very thing just last week.

“I see.”

The smile on Ava’s face, her initial enthusiasm for sharing something new in her life that exists just a little outside the OCS—with her favorite person no less—dims at Beatrice’s tone.

With said smile just a little bit weaker and a little bit more forced, Ava is just about grasping for a change of topic when Beatrice does it for her.

“I hope this doesn’t take away from your training.”

It’s all Beatrice says. But it’s enough.

Ava feels her defenses rise. An unfamiliar concept and feeling when around Beatrice as said woman is often the first to defend her, the one Ava can rely on to give her the benefit of the doubt.

The tone and subtle rebuke rings too loud for Ava then and there.

“That is unfair.”

It’s all Ava says. It’s all she _can_ say.

But at least it seems enough to get through to the other woman who takes a half-step back, slightly lowering her head in what Ava determines to be a mix of contrition and embarrassment.

“I’m sorry.”

“Forget it. It’s okay.”

“I don’t mean to undermine your commitment to our cause.”

“It’s fine.”

“I just…”

Beatrice trails off and Ava finds herself almost leaning forward expectantly. She’s unused to the sister being uncertain of anything—be it in words or actions.

Beatrice takes a deep breath, “I worry about you.”

“It’s going to be okay, Bea. I’ll be fine, I promise! Mary already offered to play chaperone tonight.”

“Tonight??”

Had Beatrice been taken aback by Ava using the app? Yes.

She knew Ava was eager about trying new things she feels she’d missed out on for so long. Smartphones, internet, watching cat videos in between training, fast food, even sports, and now social media apps like her recent fondness for that TikTok app. Even if most of the time Beatrice didn’t quite understand how it was even remotely useful or practical. But Tinder?

Had Beatrice been surprised by Ava’s enthusiasm for Tinder? Maybe.

She’d thought once the novelty had worn off and Ava had discovered what Tinder was about, Ava would move on to another app altogether. Surely, Ava wouldn’t have time for such frivolous things? Based on Ava’s current preoccupation, however…

And finally, had Beatrice been surprised that Ava found herself quickly matched with someone on that blasted app? No.

Perhaps that was her mistake.

She forgets Ava’s not a nun.

She forgets Ava’s actually single.

Ava’s young, available, and has yet to explore the rest of what this life has to offer.

But going out to meet that person tonight?

“Is something wrong, Bea?” Ava’s frown and question directed towards her brings Beatrice back onto the matter at hand.

“Did we have plans or a mission I was unaware of? Oh my God, did I forget we have one?” The look on Ava’s face would have been comical had Beatrice not been tempted to say “yes” just so Ava can forget whatever plans she might have tonight involving a complete stranger.

 _Thou shall not lie_.

Beatrice musters a smile.

A forced upturn of her lips that Ava would normally see right through if only her mobile phone hadn’t emitted a tone just then.

A forced upturn of lips that loses its will until it resorts to a thinly pressed version.

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Ava tucks her phone back into her pocket, but not without first obviously sending a quick message to whomever was on the other end.

“So, uh… I didn’t forget anything important for tonight, right?”

Beatrice could only shake her head.

“It’s nothing important.”

 _Not important at all_ , Beatrice thinks as she briefly recalls a memory from last Friday.

* * *

_1 week ago…_

“Bea! Would you please stop trying to look like you’re about to go into battle?” Ava’s plea is lost in laughter.

Beatrice fiddles with her collar. “I’m sorry. I just don’t see why I have to be involved in another one of your posts.”

Beatrice freezes as she sends Ava a look the Halo Bearer finds absolutely hilarious.

“Good God. I don’t have to do any those moves in an attempt to dance like a fool or something, do I?”

It takes Ava’s every ounce of self-control not to laugh lest it discourage Beatrice further and ruin Ava’s plan.

“Hey! Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it! I’ve done some of those dances.”

Beatrice snorts, “I’ve seen you a few times dancing in front of your phone. It feels like a mockery of the word.”

Ava’s lips form a smirk, “Be glad I have never asked you to twerk.”

Beatrice’s facial expression turns to shock, “Ava!”

The younger woman laughs, “What?? I’ve done it! It’s just something cute and fun!”

The nun suddenly adopts a shade of pink Ava decides to shrug off simply as the older girl’s embarrassment at the thought of even doing such a thing.

“I don’t think anyone seeing me doing any of those moves would fall under the category of cute. Or fun.”

“That’s what _you_ think” Ava mutters under her breath as she taps on her phone.

“Pardon?”

Ava winces, hoping Beatrice didn’t hear that bit.

She looks back up at the nun, “I said ‘don’t worry’. That’s not what this is for.”

Ava shows Beatrice the display of her phone. “In fact, it’s not even really for TikTok.”

She can see Beatrice relax at the new bit of information, but then squints at the more familiar app onscreen.

“Then what is that for?”

Ava’s grin turns sheepish.

The sun is setting and most of the establishments are getting ready for the dinner crowd. Ava had let slip a casual request a few weeks ago to go out for a meal that was not meant as a stop over between missions or as part of a mission. It took a bit of wrangling but here they are, finally.

In a move to ensure that they gave Ava the “break” she needed, they all tacitly agreed to try and not talk about missions or even mention the supercharged battery pack Ava had on her back.

And not wear their habits.

Or their weapons.

Well, not all of them.

It took a bit of discussion but thankfully they were all down to a maximum of two weapons each. Mary had been adamant.

_“I need both babies. My shotguns are a pair. They are inseparable! Jesus. That’s like asking me to pick a favorite child you heartless monsters!”_

So, they were on their way to a restaurant when suddenly Lilith declared she had a book to buy first, Camila had a new gadget she wanted to check out, and Mary… Mary rolled her eyes and said she needed a drink and outright walks away from them without another word.

And then it was just Ava and Beatrice, with Camila shouting they’d be back soon as she ran away.

“I know I treat Instagram like a magazine. You know, with all the pretty pictures and stuff. But I’ve come to like it in my own way. Like my own photo album. I really don’t have one. I mean, maybe my mom did? I dunno. Anyway, Lilith had me in a chokehold one time, and Camila thought it was funny to take a photo.”

“Why did Lilith even have you in a chokehold?! This was _during_ training, right?”

“That’s not the point. The point is, when I saw the photo Camila took…do you know what I thought?”

“Why does Lilith have me in a chokehold?” Beatrice replies in a bland voice.

“Lord, you’re really funny when you set your mind to it, Bea. No! I thought, ‘hey. This is a nice picture. And that’s me with a friend’. Do you get it?” Ava’s eyes are shining with a level of excitement Beatrice isn’t unfamiliar with.

Beatrice shakes her head with a sigh. “No, Ava. I don’t get it.”

“Bea! I don’t have photos of my own, see? I didn’t even really have friends outside Diego. Until you guys. And…well, you’re my family now too, right?”

Ava’s hopeful smile is finally met by Beatrice’s own soft smile. “Of course, Ava.”

“Even if I could have had photos while I was bedridden, who would I have them with? The nuns? Sister Frances?” Ava scoffs at the last one.

“Is that what this outing is for?” Beatrice motions towards their surroundings, Ava briefly taking note of the surrounding tables that seem to be littered with couples.

“That’s what this post is for.”

Ava moves to the chair adjacent to the nun’s rather than the one across the table and holds up her phone.

“I’ve taken a few pictures with the others. Even Mother Superion while she wasn’t looking.” Ava grins. “But I haven’t really had one with you. Not yet.”

“Oh.”

“Is that okay?”

“You’ve posted a number on TikTok with the lot of us. If I recall correctly, even I have made an appearance in a few of your posts. Lilith says so.”

“But that’s different!”

“Is it?”

Ava nods so hard Beatrice worries about the girl’s neck. “It is!” She taps a few times on her phone and pulls up her account and nearly shoves it right onto Beatrice’s face who thankfully has the reflex to quickly pull her head back.

“See? It’s in private. And I only have a few friends on it like Lilith and Camila.”

“Mary?”

“When she gets in a funk over the world’s problems, she like to deactivate her account.”

“What about that boy?”

“Boy? Oh, you mean JC? I haven’t really had the inclination to add him. I don’t think I could handle his questions if he asks about how I’m doing or what I’ve been up to. Some of my friends here are also nuns from the order.” Ava shrugs like the matter truly didn’t bear much further thinking. Then, she looks up worriedly at Beatrice.

“Do you dislike the idea that much?”

“What? No!”

Ava sighs and shifts her gaze down at the plate setting in front of her.

“It’s okay. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable if you don’t like having your picture taken or anything. Camila did say not everyone feels okay with being photographed.”

This time, it’s Beatrice who sighs.

“I’m sorry, Ava. I do not mean to discourage you. If a photo is what you want, a photo you shall get.”

Ava’s head immediately shoots back up as soon as it registers that she didn’t hear any form of rejection. “You’ll take a photo with me?”

Beatrice nods.

Obviously excited, Ava scoots her chair closer towards Beatrice, nearly toppling onto her if not for the sister warrior righting her chair—and Ava–quickly. Ava pauses and looks quizzically at the nun.

“How do you want to do this?”

“It’s your photo.”

“Yes, but you’re in it. I want you to be comfortable.”

“You’re in it, Ava. That’s enough for me.”

Ava finds herself suddenly turning red, but chooses to overlook delving into the reason for the blush in order to focus on her phone. “Um. Okay. Well, so…”

“Why don’t we ask someone to take our photo?” Beatrice suggests.

Before Ava can even ruminate on it, the other woman is flagging over one of the servers who hurries over to their table.

Suddenly, Ava finds herself stiffening at the feel of Beatrice’s one arm draping itself over the back of her chair.

“Ava?”

“Yes?” She can’t look at Beatrice. Not when she’s unsure of what her facial expression says.

“Would you please stop trying to look like you’re about to go into battle?”

The familiar words whispered in her ear prompt Ava to glare at Beatrice, who merely chuckles in response as she gently squeezes Ava’s shoulder using the hand that was linked to the arm that was wrapped around her. Well, if not for the chair.

_Ava’s last Instagram post held one photograph._

_The waiter apparently took a few candid ones while both were busy bantering about Ava’s “battle-ready face.” It’s a sketchy topic the waiter likes to pretend he never heard. In the photos, Ava and Beatrice take turns looking aggrieved and looking smug._

_But the photograph that makes it onto Ava’s IG account she’s named “My Second Life” is the last photo the waiter snaps right before exclaiming, “Perfect!”_

__

“Why do you have to look so serious??” Ava whines after checking the photos on her phone, although the smile on her face belies her complaint.

Beatrice tries not to stare at the image on Ava’s phone, affixing her eyes onto the menu before her.

The photo of them together stirs something in her chest she doesn’t want to give a name to.

She can’t.

“Thanks, Bea.”

The heartfelt look that greets her when she looks back up causes Beatrice to nearly stammer.

“If you need more photos for your collection, let me know.”

Ava’s eyes widen in excitement. “Really?!”

Beatrice nods.

“Next week?”

“If we don’t have anything work related, I don’t see why not. Do you have something in mind already?”

Ava shakes her head. “Nah. Let’s just play it by ear. The important thing is, as long as we’re both free that day, it’s you, me, and this baby!” Ava waves her phone around, seemingly ready to bounce off of her seat.

* * *

As she watches Ava get into the car with Mary behind the wheel, Beatrice can’t help but wonder what changed from that night. When the others had finally arrived, the mood at their table had only gotten considerably lighter. Beatrice admits that it had been a nice break from their constant battles and worries about demons and have-been angels.

Lilith says something that causes Ava to exclaim “Lilith!” while trying to take a swipe at the much taller woman, not to mention faster, who simply jumps back and away from Ava's furious attempts. Whatever it is has Mary laughing before waving a hand in farewell and off they go.

Beatrice had wished Ava luck and reminded her to be vigilant. It was all that she could afford to say.

That is, until she spies Camila who exchanges a few words with Lilith before they head back inside. The look on her former mentee’s face elicits a vague recollection in Beatrice.

It was the day after their night out and Beatrice nearly ran into Camila literally, who had been in a hurry. Asking if there was anything wrong, Camila simply replied “I’m done with Ava’s TikTok problems.”

Which gets Beatrice thinking.

Could the blasted app have anything to do with Ava’s foray into stupid Tinder?

Ava’s posts on TikTok had dwindled somewhat. Beatrice knows as much from looking up her profile. Sadly, without an account, she couldn’t read any of the comments. There was a significant amount under the heart icon for nearly every post; maybe the answer lies in the comments section.

Beatrice takes out her phone but stops mid-swipe of unlocking it.

What if it’s a fellow user who cajoled Ava into using Tinder?

Wait.

No.

 _That’s Camila’s fault_ , Beatrice muses with a bit of leftover upset when she remembers this morning’s breakfast scene.

She looks at the road outside the gate where Mary and Ava had long gone past.

What if Ava finds interest in TikTok again?

Beatrice takes a deep breath and begins to type and search for the app she used to dislike the most.

TikTok suddenly looked a whole lot better compared to Tinder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, this plot seems a whole lot more convoluted than when I first started this. I just wanted to write crack dammit! Also, any mistakes are mine and mine alone. I don't edit my shit. I'm also too irresponsible to have a beta. Sorry guys.

**Author's Note:**

> So many self-imposed rules I'm breaking by creating fics I'm struggling to update and complete.


End file.
